


What About Accidents?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [10]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Upset Children All Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Interlude]<br/>Should she be constantly on the look out? Should she supervise everything? Are scrapes and bruises unavoidable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Accidents?

Sif was on the grounds behind the main palace, working on her breathing techniques. She was in the middle of one of the more difficult sets, when one of Volstagg's daughters (Sif didn't really know all of their names) came pelting towards her at full speed.

“Lady Sif, come quick!” She called, with a frantic expression.

Sif jumped to her feet, eyes trained on the girl. “What is it?” She demanded. The last time she'd seen them, Loki and Volstagg's children had been playing near the trees not far from her. Had something attacked the group? An animal? A bandit?

“Loki fell!” The girl exclaimed and turned around. “Come quick!” She ran off towards the trees, and Sif followed. She kept her eyes peeled for any possible attackers. A simple fall wouldn't cause this amount of panic. Sif regretted not taking her sword with her; the three daggers she had might not be enough.

But when they reached the rest of the children, the reason for the girl's panic became apparent. 

The children were all gathered under a tree, and Loki was sitting in the middle of the group. He was covered in bruises and scratches, clothes torn in places. He was pale as the snows of Jotunheim, his little face twisted in pain. He was holding his left arm, listing to the side. Gyda was holding him up, propping him up against her front. Kjeld was sitting next to them, petting Loki's head. It was plain to see both were upset about Loki's injury. In fact, all the children were upset, some of the younger ones were even crying. The older children were trying to calm the group, with very little success from what Sif could see.

“Your Highness!” The oldest girl exclaimed when she spotted her, and jumped to her feet.

“What happened?” Sif pushed past her and knelt in front of Loki. Kjeld and Gyda moved away to give her room.

“I fell.” Loki explained, voice rough from pain.

“From a tree.” Gyda added with a sniffle.

“It's my fault.” The oldest girl (Sif thought her name might be Asler?) said, wringing her hands in her shirt. “I am so sorry, I should've paid closer attention to what they were up to.” 

Sif ignored her. “This tree?” She looked up at the oak tree they were gathered under. It looked at least twenty yards tall. “You were climbing that?”

“We were racing to the top. I almost won.” Loki straightened his back in pride, then shuddered with a whimper, clutching at his arm.

“We climb trees often, it's a common game.” The oldest girl (Maybe her name was Laster?) clarified. “It's just- I was wrangling the little ones, and I didn't notice they had climbed so high.”

Sif ignored her once again. She kept her focus on Loki. “Show me.” She took hold of his arm, and didn't flinch when Loki cried out. Sif ignored that as well, she needed to find the source of the pain. She had an idea already, and a quick look over confirmed it. A dislocated shoulder.

Sif turned to the oldest girl (she really needed to make a graph on their names). “Run to the palace and inform Eir of what happened. Tell her to prepare for us.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” She bowed and ran off, a few of her siblings joining her.

Sif turned to Loki. “All will be well.” She took off one of her wrist bands and folded it in half. She held it to Loki's mouth. “Bite down on this.”

Loki obeyed without question, too wrung out to make a fuss. Sif ripped the sleeve off of his tunic (it was ruined anyway) and took a firm hold of Loki's upper arm and shoulder. Loki whimpered again, but didn't try to get her to let go. 

Gyda grabbed Loki's other hand. “It'll be all right, Loki.” She comforted him, and the sentiment was echoed by the other children.

Loki turned his head towards them, but Sif needed his focus to be on her. “Loki. Look at me.” She waited until he obeyed before continuing. “This will be painful.” She warned and with a quick yank popped the shoulder back in.

Loki screamed, as did the other children.

Sif lifted the arm up and down, then side to side, to make sure it was properly in place. Then she took the makeshift gag out of Loki's mouth. “Better?”

Loki sniffled and blinked down at his arm. “Yes.” He murmured with a sniffle. “It doesn't hurt as much.”

“That means he's all right now, yes?” Kjeld asked, eyes as wet as Loki's.

“It's a start. He still needs to see a healer.” Sif nodded, and looked him over again. Loki was still very pale, and he was shivering from the stress of his accident. He probably won't be able to make the trip back to the palace. Sif looked over her shoulder, judging the distance from the palace. Definitely too far for a child in shock to walk. She'll just have to carry him.

“Loki, wrap your hurt arm around your stomach.” He made a confused noise, and Sif took hold of the limb, folding it against Loki's middle. “Like this. I will carry you to Eir.”

Loki wiped his face with his other hand. “I can walk by myself.” He protested in a quiet murmur, but he made no move to actually stand.

“You had a bad fall, it's safer to carry you.” Sif slipped her arms under his knees and behind his back before he could protest any further.

She stood up with Loki resting against her chest. “Keep your arm steady.” She told him, and turned to leave. Then she remembered about the other children. She turned around to the group. “Is anyone else hurt?”

“Not as bad. Just some scrapes.” Kjeld said, holding Gyda and another child by the hand.

“Come along.” Sif told the group. “Eir will look you over as well.” Better safe than sorry. Mothers cared for the well-being and health of the children in their care. And while Volstagg's children weren't in _Sif's_ care, she assumed it was only fair to make sure they were okay as well.

*~*

Sif sat in her office, reading through today's official documents. It was surprising how much paper work was generated every day. Still, she was the Queen and queens don't shirk their duties.

Loki mumbled in his sleep on her lap, and she looked down at him. He was still out like a light, thanks to Eir's medicine. He was no longer as pale as before, and his injured arm was wrapped in a sling. Sif checked to make sure the straps securing the sling were tight, but not chafing or digging into Loki's flesh. They weren't, just like the last time she'd checked. Loki sniffled and nuzzled her shoulder, though he didn't wake up.

Sif went back to the documents. She still needed to finish these today, or she'd just have more work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be on Sunday, as scheduled. ^_^  
> And if anyone is wondering, the oldest girl is called Aslaug. So Sif wasn't that far off. ^_^


End file.
